Dark Dimension
/ | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = | StarSystem = | Planet = | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Strange Tales #126 | HistoryText = Overview The Dark Dimension is where Dormammu and Umar were both banished to by the Faltine; ruled by Dormammu, who seeks to seize other dimensions to add to his realm. It is home to the Mhuruuks; humanoind extra-dimensional beings naturally adept at manipulating Magic. Dormammu & Umar The two fugitive Faltine known as Dormammu and Umar were banished to the Dark Dimension, which was inhabited by sorcerers known as the Mhuruuks. Their ruler Olnar dreamed of returning to the days of warfare and conquest. Umar and Dormammu befriended Olnar and played upon these desires. They showed Olnar how to make conquest of other dimensions and bond them with his own. Olnar greedily subjugated several dimensions and added them to his own domain. In time, the rogue Faltines led Olnar to shatter the barrier between his dimension and that of the Mindless Ones. The Mindless Ones were a horde of soulless brutes that exist simply to destroy anything that lies in their path. The Mhuruuks were beaten back by the onslaught and many were slain, including Olnar. Dormammu and Umar then slew or exiled any wizards that might oppose them. Then they barred the Mindless Ones behind a great mystical barrier. This battle weakened Umar, and she became subordinate to her brother. Dormammu ascended the throne as regent and ruler of the Dark Dimension. He re-assumed his Faltine form of flame, but Umar chose to remain in her humanoid form. Alternate Universes Earth-96173 In Earth-96173, the witch Morgan le Fay was exiled to an unnamed dimension five centuries ago, and she inhabits this weird-looking set along with her sponsor the Nameless One. Only in the twentieth century the barrier between their dimension and Earth was weakened, and the Nameless One sent le Fay to Earth in a three-day quest to murder Sorcerer Supreme Thomas Lindmer and his successor Stephen Strange. Apparently unable to leave the dimension, the Nameless One nonetheless tracked le Fay's progress and chastened her when she failed to succeed. Eventually, le Fay captured Lindmer and imprisoned him in the dimension. Feeling attraction toward Strange, she took him to the dimension and tried to seduce him, but he refused her advances and defeated her. Le Fay was abandoned in the dimension, and even the Nameless One deserted her. However, soon afterward, le Fay was seen again on Earth. Venus Dee Milo's Dark Dimension The X-Statix member Venus Dee Milo had her own Dark Dimension, linked to her powers, where she had teleported (mistakenly thought killed) them. This place looked quite like a peaceful Heaven, and was seemingly inhabited only by Dee's family. Marvel Cinematic Universe In Earth-199999, the Dark Dimension is a void within the Multiverse, namely the space between universes. Visibly it is distorted space with many of what appear to be planetary and bolide objects of varying color. One notable aspect; this dimension is highly anomalous and does not appear subject to conventional scientific laws - allowing those who draw power from the Dark Dimension; One effect of which those that draw energy can slow down their physical aging. The ruler of this dimension, Dormammu, feeds on worlds he manages to incorporate into the Dark Dimension. The Masters of the Mystic Arts managed to shield Earth from the Dark Dimension by building three mystical Sanctums, one in New York, one in London and one in Hong Kong. | PointsOfInterest = * Luminia | Residents = * Faltine ** Dormammu ** Umar * Mhuruuks ** Clea ** Orini ** Olnar ** Val-Larr * Demons of the Dark Dimension ** Satannish (formerly) * Mindless Ones * Asti the All-Seeing * G'uranthic Guardian * Veritas * Paradox * Gochhgchaka | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category: Dimensions Category:Hell